Snow White Kagerou Project Version
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: Cinderella versi KagePro aja ada. Snow White versi KagePro juga ada dong! #plaaaakkk pokoknya, ini adalah KagePro versi Snow White. dan tentu saja, Snow White- nya juga versi si author ini! #plaaaakkk warning: silahkan liat warning dari fic saya yang lain. saya males ngetiknya #plaaaakkk
1. Chapter 1

**Mashiro: yo!~ ketemu lagi sama saya!~ apakah ada readers yang bosen ketemu sama saya lagi di bagian humor?**

**(OC) Kuro: semuanya bosen kali.**

**Mashiro: wah~ gomen buat yang bosen~ btw, fic saya yang Kagerou Academy itu tetap dilanjutin kok!~ sekarang masih dalam proses pembuatan(?). btw, udah liat summary? yup!~ ada yang membuat fic KagePro versi Cinderella. judul fic- nya: Cinderella Days. author- nya: jessy. jasmine. 7 (hapus spasinya)**

**(OC) Shiro: readers udah pada tau kali.**

**Mashiro: btw, aku punya OC baru loh!~ Nami! ayo sini!**

**(OC) Nami: hah... iya...**

**Mashiro: perkenalkan! namanya Nami Shiganori. dia cowok. BFF- nya Kuro.**

**Nami: salam kenal.**

**Shiro & Kuro: *pundung di pojokan***

**Mashiro: kenapa kalian pundung di pojokan?**

**Shiro & Kuro: Nami punya nama panjang... kok kita nggak sih?...**

**Mashiro: sorry! gue lupa! kalau ada readers yang punya saran untuk nama panjangnya Shiro & Kuro, silahkan bilang lewat review ya!~ btw, KagePro bukan punyaku! tapi punya Jin aka Shizen no Teki- P**

* * *

ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang narsisnya selangit(?). nama rajanya adalah Shintaro. Shintaro memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib, yaitu author, sang cermin ajaib(?).

pada suatu hari, Shintaro bertanya ke cermin ajaibnya.

"cermin, cermin didinding..." belum sempat Shintaro menyelesaikan perkataannya, si cermin(aka author) tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai(?). "didinding dari mana? gue ada di lantai!" ucap si cermin(?).

"cermin, cermin di lantai..." belum sempat Shintaro menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba si cermin terbang(?).

"gue ada di udara(?)!" ucap si cermin.

"cermin, cermin di udara..." sekali lagi, belum sempat Shintaro menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba si cermin jatuh ke lantai.

"gue ada di lantai!" ucap si cermin. Shintaro pun menjadi emosi, akhirnya, dia menempelkan si cermin ke dinding menggunakan lem UHU(?) (kuat ya?). (Shintaro: thor, lu jadi cermin aja masih ngerepotin...)

"cermin, cermin didinding... siapakah orang yang paling cakep(inget! ganteng itu gajah tenggelem!) di negri ini?" ucap Shintaro.

"mau tau atau mau tau banget?" ucap si cermin.

"gak jadi deh! jawabannya kan udah jelas! gue kan orang yang paling cakep di negri ini!~ hahaha!" ucap Shintaro. tuh kan, narsisnya kambuh lagi.

"woi! orang yang paling cakep di negri ini bukan lo tau!" ucap si cermin.

"terus siapa dong?" ucap Shintaro.

"Kido!" ucap si cermin.

mata Shintaro pun langsung melotot ala sinetron(?). lebay deh lu Shin.

"Kido... anak yang gue pungut waktu gue pergi ke TimeZone(?) itu?" ucap Shintaro.

yah, sebenarnya, Shintaro pernah pergi ke TimeZone(?), lalu, dia menemukan Kido disana. waktu itu umurnya Kido itu masih 5 tahun, Kido kepisah sama emaknya, dengan kata lain, Kido adalah anak ilang(?). Shintaro sih gak peduli, tapi, kebetulan Shintaro gak punya koki di kerajaannya(?), dan, karena Kido itu sangat ahli memasak(wow, anak umur 5 tahun jago masak...), Shintaro pun membawa Kido ke istananya untuk menjadikannya koki pribadinya(?).

"beneran! Kido itu udah menjadi orang yang paling cakep di negri ini sejak 1 tahun, 2 bulan, 3 minggu, 4 hari, 5 jam dan 6 menit yang lalu!" ucap si cermin. kok tanggalnya berurutan banget ya?

"wah... aku harus membunuhnya! tapi... gue mau masuk surga, jadi gue gak boleh membunuh... aha! gue suruh aja salah satu pelayan di istana ini untuk membunuh Kido! iya! gue emang pinter!" ucap Shintaro. please deh Shin, itu sama aja kayak membunuh!

"cermin! cepat telpon salah satu pelayanku!" ucap Shintaro.

"salah satu apaan? orang pelayan punya lo cuma ada 1! cuma si Kano doang!" ucap si cermin.

"yaudah. cepet telpon si Kano!" ucap Shintaro.

"telpon aja sendiri pake HP lo!" ucap si cermin.

"nggak ah. nanti pulsaku cepet abis~" ucap Shintaro.

"emangnya lu nelpon & SMS siapa aja?" ucap si cermin.

"gak nelpon & SMS siapa-siapa." ucap Shintaro.

"terus, HP- nya buat apa dong?" ucap si cermin.

"buat foto-fotan, internet- an dan dengerin lagu!" ucap Shintaro.

"pasti foto-fotonya lo aplod (upload) di pesbuk (facebook) ya!" ucap si cermin. eh? Shintaro punya facebook ya?

"iya dong! dunia harus tau kalau gue itu raja yang paling cakep!" ucap Shintaro. oke, level ke- narsisannya Shintaro naik ke level 2(?).

"btw, ayo cepet telpon Kano!" ucap Shintaro.

"oke, oke..." akhirnya, si cermin pun menelpon Kano(?). gimana caranya cermin bisa punya HP? bisa nelpon orang lagi! silahkan pikirkan sendiri jawabannya #plaaaakkkk

"halo Kano, ini aku, si cermin(?)." ucap si cermin di telpon.

_"oh... cermin... kenapa nelpon aku?"_ ucap Kano.

"begini, Shin nyuruh kamu dateng ke istananya sekarang." ucap si cermin.

_"oh... oke. bilang ya, aku datengnya 2 jam lagi."_ ucap Kano.

"oke." ucap si cermin. si cermin pun selesai menelpon Kano.

"Kano datangnya 2 jam lagi." ucap si cermin.

"whut? 2 jam?" ucap Shintaro.

"iya. 2 jam." ucap si cermin.

"hmm... nunggu Kano selama 2 jam itu membosankan... aha! aku tau aku harus ngapain untuk meluangkan waktu!" ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun berjalan ke lemari koleksi manga- nya(?). (wow, ternyata Shintaro punya manga ya...)

mau baca manga-manga- nya?" ucap si cermin.

"nggak. gue mau main domino." ucap Shintaro.

"main domino tuh pake kartunya aja kali!" ucap si cermin.

"nggak ah! main domino pake kartunya itu udah terlalu mainstream(?)!" ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun memulai menyusun manga- nya untuk bermain domino(?).

kita skip time aja ya~ #plaaaakkk

-skip time-

2 jam kemudian...

akhirnya, Shintaro berhasil menyusun manga-manga- nya mengelilingi istananya(?). (buset, Shin... manga- nya ada sebanyak apa sih? nyampe bisa ngelilingin istana lo...)

"hehehe... sekarang aku akan menjatuhkan manga yang ada diujung istana(?) supaya manga-manga- nya berjatuhan..." ucap Shintaro. tetapi... si cermin tidak sengaja menyenggol(?) salah satu manga- nya. alhasil, manga-manga- nya pun langsung berjatuhan...

Shintaro pun langsung memarahi cermin yang tidak bersalah (baca: bersalah) itu.

"WOI! CERMIN! GUE UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK NYUSUN TUH MANGA, TAPI LO YANG JATOHIN?!" ucap si Shintaro.

"iya. gue ngaku kalau gue bersalah. gue minta maaf ya." ucap si cermin dengan tampang yang tidak berdosa. (emangnya cermin punya wajah?)

tiba-tiba Kano datang.

"hai raja!~ hai cermin!~" ucap Kano.

"yo Kano!" ucap si cermin.

"raja! ada apa menyuruh aku datang ke istana? aku kan tadi lagi enak-enak makan mie ayam(?)!" ucap Kano.

"begini Kano... aku ingin kamu membunuh Kido." ucap Shintaro.

"hah? emangnya Kido salah apa?" ucap Kano.

"soalnya dia lebih cakep dari aku! dia harus mati! supaya aku menjadi orang yang paling cakep di negri ini! lagi pula, kok cowok rambutnya panjang sih?!" ucap Shintaro, yang memulai 'pidatonya'.

2 jam kemudian(?)...

"... intinya, Kano! cepat bunuh Kido!" ucap Shintaro mengakhiri 'pidatonya'.

"oke..." ucap Kano. kano pun berjalan keluar istana...

di luar istana...

Kano mengeluarkan buku catatannya(?). dia pun menuliskan ini di buku catatannya:

_Shintaro._

_raja sarap yang level narsisnya setara dengan author(?). dia juga gak bisa membedakan gender orang._

"dasar raja yang gak bisa membedakan gender orang... Kido itu cewek! kok raja bisa mengira Kido itu laki-laki ya?..." ucap Kano. yup! Kido itu perempuan! (readers: UDAH TAU!) dan... Kido itu teman baiknya Kano. sehingga Kano tidak ingin membunuhnya. tiba-tiba, Kano mempunyai ide yang 'brilian'(?).

"aha! aku punya ide!" ucap Kano. Kano pun langsung berjalan ke bukit(?). ngapain dia ke bukit? karena itu adalah tempat Kido menenangkan dirinya(?) dari rajanya yang sarap dan narsis itu. (Shintaro: *death glare ke author*)

.

.

.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: wah... Shintaro mengira Kido itu laki-laki... btw, di chapter berikutnya adalah ending fic ini. apakah Kano akan membunuh Kido? apakah Shintaro masih tetap narsis? bagaimanakah ending fic ini? dan... di chapter berikutnya akan muncul karakter-karakter KagePro yang lainnya!~ oh iya, kalau fic ini mau lanjut, minimal ada 5 reviews ya!~**

**all: NGAREPNYA SELANGIT KALAU LO DAPET 5 REVIEWS!**

**Mashiro: pokoknya... aku gak mau lanjutin fic ini kalau reviews- nya belom 5! #mode_anak_kecil_yang_lagi_ngambek: ON!**

**Nami: alasannya?**

**Mashiro: yah... yang suka fic ini ada banyak/ nggak? kalau banyak ya aku lanjutin. kalau nggak gak aku lanjutin**

**all: oh... TETAP AJA MUSTAHIL ADA 5 REVIEWS!**

**Shiro: btw, kok di fic ini raja sih? bukannya ratu?**

**Mashiro: udah liat summary? soalnya ini kan Snow White versi gue!~ #plaaaakkk oh iya, silahkan kalau mau kasih saran, kritik, atau flame~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mashiro: *cek yang review* huh, sebenarnya kurang 1 sih. tapi aku lanjut aja deh~ secara, aku masih amatir. jadi yang suka fic- ku itu cuma dikit~**

**all: *sweatdrop***

**Mashiro: btw, inget kalau di Chapter 1 aku bilang 'btw, di Chapter berikutnya adalah ending fic ini'?**

**all: *menganggukan kepala***

**Mashiro: err... aku bohong. masih ada chapter berikutnya.**

**all: *gebukin Mashiro***

**Mashiro: maaf! maaf! aku salah perkiraan! yah... silahkan membaca Snow White Kagerou Project Version Chapter 2!~**

* * *

Di bukit…

Kido sedang membuat… boneka… ? tiba-tiba Kano datang.

"Kido!" ucap Kano.

"berisik lu! Gw ada disini! Gak usah teriak-teriak dong!" ucap Kido mulai OOC.

"iya, sorry! Sorry!... btw, lo lagi bikin apa?" ucap Kano.

"boneka Voodoo." Ucap Kido. Dan kali ini, mata Kano lah yang melotot ala sinetron. (kan di chapter 1 mata Shintaro yang melotot ala sinetron XD)

"Kido! Sadar dong! Ini fic Humor & Parody! Bukan Horror! Jadi, lu lanjutin membuat bonekanya kalau lagi di belakang stage(?) aja!" ucap Kano.

"oh iya, ya…" ucap Kido. Kido pun lengsung menyimpan boneka Voodoo yang masih setengah jadi(?) itu.

"btw, ada urusan apa lo kesini?" ucap Kido.

"begini… raja Shintaro menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu." Ucap Kano.

"terus? Kok lo gak bunuh gw sih? kebetulan gw udah capek nih! Bunuh aja gw! Biar fic ini cepat tamat!" ucap Kido yang sudah mulai capek dengan 'Drama Snow White'(?)- nya. (padahal baru aja muncul)

"jangan dong! Nanti plot fic ini bisa berantakan(?)! terus, fic ini kan fic Humor & Parody! Bukan fic pembunuhan! Jadi, aku gak bisa membunuh kamu!" ucap Kano.

"terus gimana dong?" ucap Kido.

"nah, lo pergi aja ke hutan itu. Siapa tau lo bisa selamat dari si raja narsis itu." Ucap Kano.

"KAGAK MAU! Hutannya gelap! Serem! Pasti banyak hantunya!" ucap Kido.

"nih." Tiba-tiba Kano memberikan senter(?) ke Kido.

"nah, kalau gelap, nyalain aja senternya!" ucap Kano.

"tapi kan tetap banyak hantunya!" ucap Kido.

"ara~ Kido takut?..." ucap Kano dengan evil smirk- nya.

"nggak kok!" ucap Kido.

"kalau begitu, ayo pergi ke hutannya!~" ucap Kano.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Kido pun pergi ke hutannya…

Kano pun segera kembali ke istana untuk mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan misinya. Yang tentu saja bohong.

* * *

Di istana…

"hah? Cermin! Raja ada dimana?" ucap Kano.

"tadi dia pergi ke Gramedia(?) untuk beli manga(?)." ucap si cermin sambil internet- an. (udah ada internet? Cermin bisa internet- an?)

"oh…" ucap Kano.

"emangnya kenapa?" ucap si cermin.

"nggak. Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan misinya." Ucap Kano.

"bohong tuh! Sebenarnya kamu gak ngebunuh Kido kan?" ucap si cermin.

"KOK TAU SIH?!" ucap Kano.

"secara, gw itu author- nya dan cermin ajaib! Ya gw tau dong!" ucap si cermin.

"please… jangan bilang ke raja ya…" ucap Kano sambil memohon dengan kitty eye(?). (karena mata Kano itu mirip kucing. Bukan anjing #plaaakkk)

"nggak!~ akan aku kasih tau ke Shintaro!~" ucap si cermin yang tidak terpengaruh dengan efek 'Kitty Eye'- nya Kano.  
tiba-tiba Kano menunjukan sebuah foto ke si cermin(?).

"kalau kamu gak bilang ke raja, foto ini buat kamu." Ucap Kano.

.

.

.

"deal." Ucap si cermin. Akhirnya, Kano pun memberikan fotonya ke si cermin.

"pokoknya bilang aja kalau aku udah menyelesaikan misiku! Aku mau lanjutin makan mie ayam(?) dulu ya!~" ucap Kano. Kano pun pergi ke tempat makan mie ayam(?).

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAA! INI ADALAH FOTO BERHARGA!" ucap si cermin sambil guling-gulingan di tempat tidur(?).

"foto apaan?" tiba-tiba Shintaro datang.

"bukan foto apa-apa kok. Oh iya, Kano sudah menyelesaikan misinya." Ucap si cermin.

"oh… baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Shintaro.

"btw, gw mau liat dong fotonya!" ucap Shintaro.

"eh? GAK BOLEH!" ucap si cermin.

"CERMIN(?)! LU RUSUH AMAT SEH! KALAU GW BILANG MAU LIAT, YA KASIH LIAT!" ucap Shintaro.

"GAK! GAK BOLEH LIAT!" ucap si cermin.

"KASIH LIAT!" ucap Shintaro.

"NEVER! GAK AKAN AKU IZINKAN TANGAN KOTORMU UNTUK MENYENTUH FOTO BERHARGA INI!" ucap si cermin.

"DASAR CERMIN BRENGSEK!"

"DASAR RAJA NARSIS & GILA!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

"HIAAAAAATTT!"

BUAKH!

DUAKH!

PLAAAKKKK!

SYUUTT!

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

DOR(?)!

Mereka saling menghina, saling tampar(?), saling menendang(?), saling melempar buku(?), kursi(?), meja(?), tempat tidur(?), alat-alat kosmetik(?), saling tembak(?), dan lain-lain… sehingga terjadilah perang dunia ketiga(?).

1 jam kemudian…

Istana yang awalnya berantakan, menjadi semakin berantakan… #lah

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" dan pada akhirnya, Shintaro berhasil merebut fotonya dari si cermin…

"akhirnya…" ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun melihat fotonya.

"JANGAN! FOTO BERHARGAKUUUU!" ucap si cermin. Tapi, Shintaro sudah melihat fotonya.

.

.

.

"foto apa ini?..." ucap Shintaro.

"heh, bisa lo liat sendiri kan? Itu foto KanoKido." Ucap si cermin.

"… dapet dari mana… ?" ucap si Shintaro.

"dari Kano…" ucap si cermin.

"kenapa Kano ngasih foto ini ke kamu… ?" ucap Shintaro.

"err… dalam rangka keberhasilannya menjalankan misi(?), dia memberikanku foto OTP faforitku…" ucap si cermin.

"KOK GUE GAK DIKASIH SEH?!" ucap Shintaro.

"mu-mungkin dia lupa…" ucap si cermin.

"PASTI LO BOHONG! AYO JUJUR! KALAU NGGAK, AKU ROBEK NIH FOTO!" ucap Shintaro sambil siap-siap merobek fotonya…

"IYA! IYA! SEBENARNYA KANO TIDAK MEMBUNUH KIDO!" ucap si cermin pasrah.

.

.

.

"WHUT?" ucap Shintaro.

* * *

Sementara itu di perjalanannya Kido…

"se-seram…" ucap Kido sambil berjalan tak tau arah pulang(?), Kido tanpa Kano, butiran debu~ (Kido: *nusuk si author*)

Tiba-tiba…

"hihihi…" ucap 'seseorang'(?) …

"SI-SIAPA DISANA?!" ucap Kido ke 'Panic Mode' (?).

"gue disini."

"dimana?" Kido pun menengok kearah belakang.

"bukan! Gw disini!"

Kido pun melihat kedepan.

"bukan! Disini!"

Kido pun menengok ke kanan.

"disini!"

Kido pun menengok ke kiri.

Tiba-tiba…

Ada apel(?) jatuh menimpa(?) Kido.

"GUE DISINI, BEGO!"

Kido pun menengok keatas.

Dan… ternyata ada orang(?) yang berpakaian seperti penyihir(?) sedang duduk di dahan pohon(?).

"si-si-siapa kamu?..." ucap Kido.

Orang yang duduk di dahan pohon itu pun turun.

"namaku Ayano. Aku adalah penjaga hutan ini." Ucap orang itu yang bernama Ayano.

"pe-pe-pe-penjaga… ?" ucap Kido.

"iya. Aku adalah orang yang menjaga kedamaian(?) hutan ini. Jadi, aku gak boleh membiarkan sembarang orang masuk kesini." Ucap Ayano.

"oh… yaudah, gw mau lewat ya~" ucap Kido sambil berjalan melewati Ayano. Tiba-tiba Ayano menahan Kido.

"wait! Lu ngerti gak maksud dari ucapan gw?" ucap Ayano.

"kagak." Ucap Kido. Ayano pun ber- sweatdrop- ria.

"maksudnya, gw gak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang masuk kesini! Jadi, apa alasan lo mau masuk ke hutan ini?" ucap Ayano.

"begini, ceritanya…" dan Kido pun memulai ceritanya yang panjang…

* * *

Sementara itu di istana…

"APA MAKSUDNYA?!" ucap Shintaro.

"SHIN! TELINGA LU ADA INGUS(?) NYA YA?! JADI GAK DENGER APA YANG GW BILANG?! GW BILANG, KANO ITU NGGAK MEMBUNUH KIDO!" ucap si cermin dengan emosi sehingga melupakan perjanjiannya dengan Kano…

"WHAT?! KALAU BEGITU, AKU LAH YANG HARUS MEMBUNUH KIDO!" ucap Shintaro.

"katanya lu mau masuk surga?" ucap si cermin.

"nanti gw tobat." Ucap Shintaro. Shintaro pun bersiap-siap untuk membunuh Kido. Setelah itu, Shintaro pun keluar dari istana…

"CHOTTO MATTE! Emangnya lu tau dimana Kido berada?" ucap si cermin.

"oh iya. Gue lupa… cermin! Beri tahu aku, dimana Kido berada?" ucap Shintaro.

"nih." Si cermin pun memberikan Tahu ke Shintaro(?).

"kok lu ngasih Tahu ke gue sih?" ucap Shintaro.

"hah? Lu minta Tahu kan? Yaudah tuh gw kasih!" ucap si cermin.

"MAKSUD GW, KIDO ADA DIMANA?!" ucap Shintaro.

"gak akan aku kasih tau!~" ucap si cermin.

"kasih tau!"

"nggak!"

"kasih tau!"

"never~"

Dan… ternyata cerita ini memang masih harus bersambung…

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: fuh... di Chapter ini Ayano muncul dengan OOC- nya~**

**Kido: gw juga...**

**(OC) Shiro: chapter berikutnya update- nya kapan ya?...**

**Mashiro: entahlah. aku juga gak tau apakah chapter 3 akan menjadi akhir dari fic ini...**

**(OC) Nami: buat yang review... gak nyangka kalian akan me- review fic buatan author yang ke- kanak-kanakan ini...**

**Mashiro: ke- kanak-kanakan... NAMI KEJAM! #pundung_di_pojokan**

**(OC) Kuro: heh, lama-lama nih fic jadi ngaco aja... emangnya di Snow White ada penjaga hutannya?!**

**Mashiro: namanya juga Snow White versi gw! btw, soal foto yang dikasih Kano, silahkan bayangkan sendiri. pokoknya, itu foto KanoKido, OTP- KU SEPANJANG MASA!~**

**all OOC: karena nih author mulai kumat anehnya, kita akhiri saja author note(?) nya disini. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ (kalau bisa)**


End file.
